Harry Potter and the Rise of Voldemort
by Lillian Potter
Summary: **CHAPTER 8 UP!!!** It's Harry's fifth year when he meets three new girls that change his life forever. Also some how (Not saying) Lily and James come back to life and are the new D.A.D.A teachers.**Please r/r thanx!**
1. Another Percy

Chapter 1

"Another Percy"

As told by Harry Potter

"Harry! Hurry up and come down for breakfast!" Aunt Petunia yelled

When I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen the phone rang. Uncle Vernon got up to answer it.

"YOU!" he said pointing at me "Phone"

Everyone was watching

"H-Hello?" I asked

" Hi Harry It's me, Hermione!" she said

"Hi Hermione!" I yelled, while in the back round Dudley was very curious.

"I just wanted to say hello. So, how are you?"

"I'm fine." I said with six eyes watching every move I made.

"Good. Guess what?" she said eagerly

"What?" I asked

"I'm Head Girl!" she scream and the Dursleys' jumped. I shot them a dark look and they stopped watching me.

" No surprise there." I muttered

" Well, I hope to see you at Platform 9 3/4!" she said

"Ok, bye." I answered back and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Aunt Petunia asked

"My friend, Hermione." I said coolly

" _You _have _friends_? Dudley said with amusement

"Unlike you." I saidto him darkly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Uncle Vernon ordered Harry to get the mail. Harry didn't argue because there could have been soothing in there for me. Harry gave everyone his or her mail. Uncle Vernon saw one letter from Hogwarts. When Harry saw it, he took it from is hands and opened it. A silver badge fell out of it. I said the words "Prefect" on it. I gasped.

"What's that?" Uncle Vernon asked

"A prefect badge." I said

"Meaning…" Aunt Petunia asked

"Meaning I'm a role model for my house I live in, having good grades, and showing bravery." Harry said not looking at them.

"Who would want to pick _you_?" Uncle Vernon asked

"The headmaster, you idiot." Harry said darkly

Uncle Vernon had a ready to kill expression on his face.

"Let me see that letter!" He shouted

The Letter said;

Dear Mr. Potter,

You, your sister, and Hermione Granger will become Head Girl (Hermione) and two prefects (you and your sister). The exchange student (Lillian Potter) has shown great academic achievements. We do congratulate you dearly for your bravery, honor ship, & good marking grades.

~_Professor McGonagell_ &Professor Dumbledore.

"You have a sister?" Uncle Vernon asked

"I-I don't know, no one ever told me." Harry said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today was the day when Harry goes to his fifth year at Hogwarts. He got his new books and robes in his trunk. Holding his broomstick, the Firebolt, wand, and Hedwig's cage. Mr. Dursley left quickly when Harry came out of the car. Out of nowhere, Harry sees a very pretty girl with red hair, bright glossy green eyes, and silver glasses and a silver clock. She also had a prefect badge, who was talking to (also a prefect) Cho Chang. 

"Harry!"He turned around and saw Hermione and Ron run up to him.

"Hi. Hurry, before we miss our ride." Said Harry in a rush.

They all went aboard the Hogwarts Express to find good seats. I was extremely hard to because of all the trunks in the way and most of the compartments were very full.

"There's a good seat!" Hermione shouted

All three sat beside each other, then Ron started speaking.

"I just don't know why we had to go to school in July? He asked

"I don't know, it's still before my birthday too." Harry muttered

"Hey! Potter!" Harry turned and saw Draco Malfoy standing at the door with a 1st year behind him.

"Hi Malfoy" Harry said nonchalantly

Then the compartment door opened, and it was the girl Harry had seen outside of Platform 9 3/4.

"May I sit here?" she asked

"S-Sure!" Ron said in delight

"Who's that behind you?" Hemione said curious

"My sister Lynn, none of your business butting in my life though Granger!" he snapped

"Well, sorry! She said back

" She's adorable!" the girl with red said

Everyone just looked at her

"What? Ever had a little sister before?" she snapped

"I have." Rom muttered

In a few hours, the train stopped. The girl got up with a start. Harry thought she looked fabulous in her Hogwarts robes. He did admit that she was an extraordinarily pretty girl.

"Are you guys coming, or your just slow pokes?" she said with a small laugh

"Just what we need, another Percy." Ron moaned

The girl ran up to Hogwarts when Harry remembered

"Hey! What's your name!" he shouted but she was to far to hear. Harry, Hermione and Ron started to walk up the castle for the sorting.


	2. Surprises at the Sorting

Chapter 2

"Surprises at the Sorting"

_ _

_ _

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Grffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_There daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set the Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So, put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in the flap!_

_Your safe in hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!___

_ _

Everyone clapped eagerly after the song.

"Now we may begin! Professor McGonagell said with glee. 

"Clean, Althea!………..SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat yelled and went so on.

"Ambrose, Lauren!……….GRYFFINDOR!

"Garcia, Angel!……………GRYFFINDOR!

"Boots, Gina!………………RAVENCLAW!

"Malfoy, Lynn!……………..GRYFFINDOR!

"Alverez, John!……………...SLYTHERIN!

"DeVinci, Leon!……………..HUFFLEPUFF!

The list goes on and on until…

"We have 3 new exchange students and two new teachers, the students are,

"Fudge, Kelsey!…………GRYFFINDOR!

"If you ask me, we have too many people going into Gryffindor." Said Hermione

"Well, at least they're not going in Slytherin." Ron said with pride.

"Snape, Marine!" Professor McGonagell yelled

Snape had a very scary grin on his face. Most of Hogwarts was staring at him.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called out

Snape's grin suddenly turned into something that he was going to kill the whole school.

"Whoa! Look at Snape!" Harry said 

"Potter, Lillian!"

"What!" Harry yelled while everyone stared at him." So, _she _must be my sister. The girl with that red hair." 

"_You_ have a sister? Ron and Hermione said looking at each other.

"Dumbledore told me when I got my badge." Harry went on.

" Oh yeah, I remember that was in my letter, too!" Hermione said

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled

"Great." Harry muttered

Lillian sat close to Hermione with a huge grin on her face, but did not say a thing.

"And now for our new Defense Against of the Dark Arts teachers, Mr. James Potter & Mrs. Lily Potter."Professor Dumbledore had said

Harry felt like he was going to faint, Snape's body froze and just sat there, and Lillian, just sat there and grinned. {A/N: You can tell Lillian had something to do with this. ~}

"Thank you and good night everyone! Hope you had a fantastic dinner! Tomorrow at breakfast come or friends pick up your schedule for the year. Will the Gryffindor Head Girl and prefects stay for a while."

"Well, Harry aren't you going to thank your sister for bring your parents back to life?" Dumbledore asked

"You did this." Harry said astonishingly "But how?"

"I have my ways." Lillian said darkly

"Don't speak to your brother like that!" Lily snapped

"Sorry." Lillian said giving a puppy face

"The reason I brought you here because I found a prophecy with everyone in this room in it. It says:

There are two twins

With complete different minds,

One shall be the heir of Voldemort,

And the other will fight the dark lord.

While There parents might perish to a great beyond,

Their friend shall die in agony

While, only one left to help their friends & family

Where the dark lord will die and NEVER interfere.

Harry and Lillian looked at each other.

" So who's going to be the heir of Voldemort?" asked Lillian curiously

" We don't know stupid!" Harry shouted

In Lily's face, you can tell she was getting angry of them being rebellious.

"Humph, I'll probably be you." Lillian shouted

Harry shot a dirty look, then left.

" Well, I must be going." Hermione said with significance in her voice

" Wait, Hermione." Professor Dumbledore called out.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked

"Remember to tell Ron, he's apart of this too."

"Yes, sir." Hermione said, while leaving.

"Well, good-night Lillian" Lily and James said together, walking into their bedroom.

Lillian started to walk to her dorm, when something on her arm started to burn her and started to get darker. She had the identical lighting scar on her forehead, like Harry, started to burn her also.

{A/N: With all those clues, you should know why that is happening, and what she is~}


	3. Lillian, the Great Insulter

Chapter 3

Lillian, the Great Insulter

"Great!" Harry said loudly

"What's wrong with you?" Lillian asked

"Potions is the first class."

"So, what's so bad about that?"

"You don't know Professor Snape." Said Hermione looking at her "Head Girl" badge.

"Make it even worse Snape's daughter is in our tower and in the same class." Ron moaned

"Well, on my word I _love _potions come on before we're late!" Lillian said with a lot of excitement, pulling Harry's, Hermione's, and Ron's arms towards the dungeons.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As told by Lillian Potter

"Today we'll be making a poly juice potion. Get everything ready and start." Said Professor Snape, giving a dirty look at the Gryffindors. That is when I noticed he started to walk near me.

" What do you think your doing?" Snape yelled

"Just getting everything ready, is that a crime, sir?" I asked

"Twenty points from Gryffindor!"

"But, we don't even have any points." I said {A/N: Go Lillian! ~}

Every single Gryffindor laughed

"Don't play smart with me Miss Potter!"

I raised one of my eyebrows

"Who can, you certainly don't have the brains for it like normal people. Maybe all that grease is clogging it. However! There is only one good thing about you. If it weren't for you, there wouldn't be Greece, a very pretty country if you ask me." I smiled

Everyone in the classroom cracked up

"THAT'S IT! OUT OF MY CLASS! NOW!" he yelled, turning red

" Thank you, there's a god." I muttered and left the class. The most of my time I went to D.A.D.A to help my mum set up for the next class, which I was in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James came in the room bursting in laughter

"What so funny, James?" Lily asked

"I was using my invisibility cloak right." He said

"Yeah." Lily said while giving papers to Lillian

"I was in Snape's class and guess what Lillian said"

"What?" Lily asked, giving Lillian a dirty look

"She said if it weren't for him, there wouldn't be Greece! Hahahahahahahahahaha ha ha uh-oh." James stopped because he noticed Lily's face turning bright red (and very bright I should add)

"How DARE you!" Lily yelled with her fists clutched

"Thank you dad." Lillian said

"Your welcome." James Responded

"James!" Lily yelled "How could you say that to Serverus!"

"Because he yelled at me for taking out my supplies, is that a crime in this school?" Lillian asked looking curious

"Yeah, is that a crime?" James said giggling

"JAMES!"

The class started to walk in the class, taking their seat and whispering.

Lily sighed "We'll talk about this later, take a seat near your friends, James and I have to start.

"Hello everyone! Lily started Welcome to the Defense against the Dark Arts."

"This year, you'll have to learn more difficult spells because Vol- I mean He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is getting stronger. Let that be your focal this year."

" So, starting this week, you'll be learning song charms." Lily said

Hermione raised her hand

"Yes, Miss Granger?" James asked

"I thought only polpanicers knew song charms."

"Yes, indeed. Maybe Professor Binns can teach you about the history of polpanicers and how they thought normal witches and wizards this charm, but I can do the charm, then so can you." Lily said

"Yeah, Granger! If a Mudblood can, so can you!" Draco said with a smirk on his face

"Thank you for the coment, you can leave now with twenty points from Syltherin." Said James

Lily and James showed the fifth years how to do song charms. It sounds very ghost like nothing human, but it does defend a person very well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As told by Hermione Granger

This song charm stuff was somewhat easy. I understood it well, but the voice wasn't effective. But Lillian Potter didn't need any help with it. It's as she knew it by heart.

"It looks like Lillian got the hang of it!" Professor Potter (Lily) said

"I didn't even need to learn it in the first place." Lillian said darkly

"Well, just help the others." Said James wondering why Lillian wasn't as cheering as most children.

There's something not normal about that girl I just don't understand. She brought back the undead and she can do song charms _without _any help. I had the feeling she was a polpanicer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Happy Birthday Harry and Lillian!" everyone in the Great Hall yelled

"Aw, do I have to share my birthday with _her_?

" Harry, she's your twin." Hermione said

"Well, the prophecy is right so far, we have different minds." Said Harry

"Oh, my gosh! Look at all of this presents! Thanks everyone!" said Lillian

Harry, at one sight of her, left the Great Hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As told by Ron Weasley

I woke up around seven o' cloak in the morning. I noticed Harry's bed was neatly made, so I assumed he was at breakfast. I walked downstairs, there; at the command, room fire was Lillian.

"Oh, hello Ron." She said depressed.

"What's wrong?" I asked

" I don't think Harry likes me. In addition, he gets all the credit of vanishing and surviving Voldemort."

I winced at the sound of that name. Why don't the Potter's just say You-Know-Who like everyone else?

" I don't understand." Lillian went on " I was there the same time he attacked and look I even have the same scar." She lifted up her bangs, and there it was the lighting shaped scar.


	4. The Dark Lord's Secrets

Chapter 4  
"The Dark lord Rises"  
  
As told by Lillian Potter  
  
I was having a bad dream about my parents, dying. I woke up with a start. I was very sweaty and hot. My cloak said it was three o' cloak in the morning. All of a sudden, something was at the window. Before I could turn around, a voice said: "Imperio!" That's when I knew something was controlling my mind.  
  
"Go to the Boys' dorm and combine your cloak with Harry's invisibility cloak, so you can visit any time you like."  
  
"No! I'm not taking any orders from you anymore!" I yelled coming back into my senses.   
  
"Don't speak to me that way or I'll kill you! GO! NOW!"   
  
I started walking. I felt like I was on my old missions. Taking orders from Voldemort. I loved being an assassin. I knew every dark curse in the book at age 3. Also thinking master Voldemort was my father. But after he told me what he had done to my real parents, I sometimes never trusted him. I opened the door, not caring it, the boys were awake. I started digging threw Harry's trunk for his cloak. I found it! That's when master kicked in.  
  
"Kill Harry Potter."  
  
"WHAT!" I yelled but none of the fifth year boys had heard me.  
  
"You heard me! Kill him."  
  
"But I can't. He's my brother. My only brother!"  
  
"Fine! I will."  
  
"No! If you kill him, you kill me too."  
  
I could see it in master's eyes. He knew his decision was going to be soft. He would have killed me by now, but he just said:  
  
"FINE! Have it your way! Crucio!" he said leaving me there.  
  
I started twitching around in pain. That's when the boys woke up, seeing me there. I wasn't sure if they were watching (which they had to be) me. Everything went blurry. That's when I woke up in the Hospital Wing.  
  
"What happened? I asked  
  
"Lillian! Your ok!" Harry said hugging me.  
  
"OW! That hurts!" I yelled. I guess the curse made me very weak.  
  
"Sorry. Er-why did you try and steal my invisibility cloak?"  
  
"Because Voldemort asked me to."  
  
Harry looked extremely confused  
  
"He's my master." I explained to him  
  
"What? How can he be your master?" Harry asked  
  
"I don't know, I have no clue why, but he just is!" I snapped  
  
"Fine then!" Harry yelled, slamming the door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry had been tell Ron of what Lillian said.  
  
"SHE'S A DEATH EATER!" Ron screamed, while everyone looking at him  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But how can Dumbledore accept her to this school? In addition, making her a prefect? One's good enough."  
  
" Hermione's Heal Girl, and she's not even in her seventh year yet." Harry said walking to the fat lady.  
  
"Well, that's different. We know she's brave, smart, and thinking about her grades more than mostly anyone else. No other seventh year, I guess, is capable of that!"  
  
Lillian went to tap Harry's shoulder until Ron started to say something again.  
  
"Harry, I wouldn't stay close to Lillian if I were you. She's a death eater! An old git! Thinks she's better than everyone else. But if she's close to Voldemort, thinking that he's her so called "father" Lillian and him probably has plans how to kill you." Ron finished going inside the Gryffindor tower after Harry.  
  
"Password, please?" the Fat Lady asked. Lillian just shook her head and left somewhere to be alone, to cry.  
  
"Why doesn't anyone believe or like me! I try to be normal. I don't want to be a death eater. Also, why doesn't ANYONE believe that I'm really a Potter?"  
  
"Because I took you away." She heard Voldemort's voice.  
  
"What do you mean? I was there when the night when you attacked."  
  
"Right! But when I couldn't kill Harry, before I vanished, I kidnapped you."  
  
"How? You died, you possibly couldn't have been alive the whole time."  
  
" Yes, indeed I was. However, I was a figure, without any life, just like a dementor. Also having the advantage of you being a polpanicer, you made me like a human."  
Voldemort went on.  
  
" Your mother tried to protect you and your brother, but I killed her anyway. While before I was going to kill Harry then you, the little Lillian went in my pocket for my second wand. I guess James thought you a little spell that babies could only do. It was very powerful though, burned my arm too. I was so mad that I did the Avada Kedavra on both of you at the same time, leaving you two the scar, before I vanished, thinking how useful you will be to me, I kidnapped you. And in no concern, everyone forgot the Lillian Potter except Sirius Black. When Harry stayed with those Mudbloods, I trained you to become a perfect little killer."  
  
" Why did you even bother? I never wanted to stay with you, who once killed my parents." Said Lillian, starting to sob.  
  
" Yes, that is true. The thing is you are a polpanicer who can talk, summon, and bring back the dead. You could also increase your power until it could go no more! You see! You're my ticket for taking over this world." Voldemort said, while holding Lillian's face.  
  
"So, you've been using me?"  
  
" Don't worry. I always said I'd pay you back."  
  
" Pay me back! I was the one who bought my parents back, not you. Unless you want me to kill you first."  
" That's the spirit Lillian! I need that adi-"  
  
"NO YOU DON'T! IF YOU'RE SO POWERFUL THEN YOU WOULDN'T NEED MY HELP!" Lillian yelled while saying that, she took off her badge and leaves Voldemort alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As told by Hermione Granger  
  
I was talking to Harry and Ron, them telling me what Lillian said about her being a Death Eater. That's when she came in the room looking terrified and like she had been crying.  
  
"Lillian? What happened to your prefect badge?" I asked  
  
" I though it away."  
  
"Why?" Ron asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
" Because Voldemort betrayed me, because no one believes I'm a real Potter, that no will never understand me. Dumbledore gave me the badge for a reason, he knew it was wrong to have 2 prefects and a Head Girl at age 15, but he had a reason, AND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW RON, ASK HIM!" she yelled running up into her dorm.  
  
"Good going Ron!" I said  
  
" What! She's the Death Eater!"  
  
" But try and understand her!" I yelled while running up the girls' staircase toward my dorm.  
  
Lillian was crying in her bed. I went to say something, but she just said:  
  
  
"Just go away Hermione."  
  
" I want to ask you a question."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
" What were you saying about Voldemort betraying you?"  
  
" Ask him himself, I don't want to talk about it."  
  
" Ok, I understand." While saying that, I closed the door, joining the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Kelsey, Marine, and Lillian

Chapter 5  
Kelsey, Marine, Lillian  
  
  
  
As told by Marine Snape  
  
There was a lot of Hogswarts I didn't understand. I really loved to do potions, but the bad part about the class was that dad was the professor for that class. He was always mean to all the Gryffindors and I. "I can't help it if I was chosen to be a Gryffindor! Argue with the hat!" I always yelled at him, but then I will always get a 'detention'. Most of the times I think he hates us Gryffindors is because he disliked James Potter (which is not going to do any good)  
  
" Hi Marine." Lillian said holding a broom.  
  
" Hi Lil, what's the broom for?" I asked  
  
"Harry's captain for Quidditch and he said could play in position of chaser." She said excitedly.  
  
"Oh. Is he all mad about that death eater thing?" I asked anxiously  
  
" Perhaps. But he has to know it wasn't my choice."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marine and Lillian went onto the Quidittch field looking for Harry. There he was, talking to Ron, who was giving the two girls a disgusted look.  
  
"So, I heard your going to be apart of the team." Said Ron, acting, as he was the captain.  
  
"Yea, I am. Have a problem with that?" Lillian said coolly  
  
"You're a Death Eater!" Ron yelled  
  
"So? Ron, that is cool. Besides, she is on our side! There's nothing to be worried about!" said Fred and George Weasley.   
  
  
"Well, she's still one!!" Ron yelled  
  
"SHE DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE TO BE ONE--RONALD!!!" Marine yelled, as maybe could be heard 2 miles away.  
  
"You should talk Marine! You probably tricked her into being one." Ron said with pride  
  
" SHUT UP! EVERYONE!" Harry shouted on the top of his lungs.  
  
Everyone was silent, except for Lillian who was crying.  
  
"Ron! Why do you have to make everything difficult! I was kidnapped from Voldemort after he had killed my parents, I didn't choose it! Therefore, didn't Marine. I hate Voldemort I really do, but I'm afraid he'll kill me if I disobey his orders." Lillian sobbed running towards the Hogwarts castle, which Marine followed.  
  
"Ron, it wasn't her choice to become one and you know it. Just leave her alone." Harry said to his best friend, then running up to try to catch up to the two girls.  
  
" Don't mind him Lil." Marine said walking beside her.  
  
" I know, but he doesn't leave me be. He doesn't know what I went through when I was growing up. Besides, who whould believe a death eater anyway."  
  
" Don't - say- that!" Harry said out of breath  
  
" I thought you were on Ron's side." Marine said darkly  
  
" I believe you Lillian, I really do!"  
  
"You're just saying that."  
  
" No, I'm not. That time when Voldemort was talking to you? It explained everything, and I think all of us, including Ron, should think about the prophecy, I can tell It'll start soon."  
  
" I guess your right." Marine and Lillian said.  
  
" You know Lil. Harry said to her, while putting his arm around her. You aren't that bad of a sister I thought you were. Come to practice at 6:00 a.m ok. Marine and Kelsey could both be chasers if they want. I've seen them fly. See ya later!" he said smiling at them  
  
"You mean it!" Kelsey said from behind them.  
  
Harry stopped and said, "Yes, you could." The walked though the portrait hole for the Gryffindor command room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Told by Kelsey Fudge  
  
I was talking to Hermione about our Transfiguration homework in the command room. Harry & Ron were playing a game of wizard chess. Harry's pieces kept on whispering to him which way to move. Lillian & Marine were talking about the Muggle world. Parvati & Lavender were staring at Harry, who was both starting their own Harry Potter Fan Club. And most of the other boys were sleeping. Neville was snoring and Dean was repeating the name 'Lavender' in his sleep.  
  
"Harry, Kelsey, Marine, Lillian, Hermione, and Ron, come with me please." James said seriously, which was very scary to everyone. (Including Parvati's and Lavender's looks at James was well can't explain it.)  
  
James took them into an empty classroom; it was very dusty and dirty. It had torn up books and most of the desks where damaged and destroyed. In the room, there was Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Lily Potter.  
  
"Number 1, we have something to tell you Harry and Lillian." James said  
  
"You're going to have a little brother or sister!" Lily said with glee.  
  
"We are!" Lillian shouted with her bright green eyes shinning. Harry just put his hands over his glasses and thought Another one? Why me?   
  
"Oh! I know a great name if it's a girl!"   
  
"What?" Lily and James asked Lillian  
  
"What about Valerie, isn't that a good name?"  
  
"Um? Valerie Potter…I like that!" James said, while dropping his glasses." Lily! I'm blind! Help!"  
  
It sound like she mumbled 'idiot' then picked up the glasses from the floor, and then shoved them on his face. "Is that better dear." Said though her teeth  
  
" I think so, but I know a name if it's a boy!" James continued while rubbing his ears.  
  
"What would it be, Sirius?" Kelsey said while snickering  
"Yep."  
  
Kelsey's grin suddenly went to a frown" Your joking, right?"  
  
"Er-no."  
  
Lily went up to James and pulled the front of his robes" there is NO way the baby is going to be named after- him!" She said while pointing at Sirius  
  
"Why not? Isn't Sirius a pretty… (He was saying this while walking around her in a circle…sensitive, and innocent name?"  
  
"Not as innocent as you think." Lily mumbled   
  
"What's the second reason were here?" Hermione and Marine asked impatiently, saving James and Sirius from Lily.  
  
"Oh, that." Said James getting serious again.  
  
"Dad, please don't do that your scaring me." Lillian said eyeing him  
  
"Ok, m' dear, ok." He said while Lillian raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Marine and Lillian, I know you' re one, but Kelsey are you a death eater?  
  
Everyone stared  
  
"Yes! I am!"  
  
"But you're Fudge's daughter!" Harry said astonished  
  
" I know but I was bewitched in going with him."  
  
"Who bewitched you?" Lily asked  
  
" Well, Marine kinda did." Kelsey said, while Marine giving her an angry look.  
  
"Marine? You did that." Lillian asked  
  
"Well, I had to, you wouldn't be my friend."  
  
"That's because you believed in the dark arts."  
  
"You too."  
  
"That's because I was controlled anytime I killed, but when Voldemort killed people I brought them back to life."   
  
"Well, what's the story?" Ron asked feeling sorry of all the times he had yelled at Lillian.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you want us to tell you the story?" The three of them asked  
  
Everyone nodded, and then Lillian went first.  
  
"It all started when I was one. After mum and dad were killed, Voldemort (before he vanished) kidnapped me, and took me to the death eaters. He also told me I'd be one in the future."  
  
"That's were I come in." said Marine " Two years later, daddy showed me around the castle. Voldemort like a dementor at the time. He introduced me to Lillian Potter. I had to say she was quite pretty. He didn't have anything else for me to do. My mum wouldn't take care of me. She was Voldemort's daughter. So that makes me his granddaughter."  
  
Everyone's mouths dropped open.  
  
"Are you saying that you're related to Voldemort?" Sirius asked Marine  
  
"No, I'm saying that we should go to a carnival and have fun." Marine said sarcastically. " Of course I said that!" she yelled at him  
  
"Oh." Sirius answered back" When are we going to that carnival?"  
  
" I WAS A JOKE!" Everyone yelled  
  
"Sorrrrrrrrrrrry!"  
  
"Hmmmm!" Marine cleared her throat loudly  
  
"You may continue." Lily told Marine  
  
"Thank you, anyway, everyday I went to play with Lillian and her stuffed dolls, toys, and art supplies Voldemort got from the people he had killed. She always refused to play with them. Every time I would ask why, she would say' cause they don't belong to me.' At age 4, all the children there had a wand. It's not the regular jr. wands, it was the type we use. Lillian just used it for good things. Good magic. Everyone their thought she was crazy except Voldemort."  
  
"My turn." Kelsey yelled out  
"Ok jeez you don't need to get all pushy." Hermione said  
  
"Ok, now where did you leave off? Oh yeah. I was in Diagon Alley with my dad. He was going to get me a Jr. wand for a book I was reading. He got me an ice cream when we heard a big boom. It was the death eaters and about 5 kids. They were Marine, Malfoy,Crabbe, Goyle, and very surprised to see but it was Lillian. Lil just stood there very angry for coming, while the other 4 destroying the place. A woman with black hair and aqua green eyes came up to me. Her eyes flashed red then I fainted. When I woke up, I was in front of a bunch of death eaters and sitting next to Lil. Voldemort started to talk to everyone how he got two of the famous wizards and witches daughters. He pointed with his human hand. When I looked at Lil, she was chanting something at Voldemort, keeping eye contact. Then a lady walked in front of us. She was the one who kidnapped us. Then all of a sudden her bright aqua green eyes flashed red and from that moment, I was bewitched for being apart of the death eaters. From that moment Beyonce Riddle Snape was now (in Kelsey's opinion) a good for nothing bitch."  
  
  
"Ok. My turn!" Yelled Lillian " When I was five, I was getting all mad with Voldemort because he told me he killed my parents, so I ran away. I ran all the way to Hogmeade looking for somewhere to go. I gave up looking and sat on the front steps of Gringrots. Then there was a hand rested on my shoulder. It was Remus Lupin. He asked me where I was going, but I just asked him if I could live with him. It didn't bother me when he stayed away from me for a month to transform. And that's the end until at this point we are in time right now."  
  
"But how could Voldemort be alive before our 4th year! That's madness!" Shouted Hermione  
  
"You weren't listening weren't you?" Kelsey asked in an ignorant way.  
  
(A/N: That means if u don't understand why Voldemort was 'alive' the whole time means u didn't read it right, cause I KNOW I stated how he appeared at least 2 to 3 times.)  
  
" BUT!" hermione continued, " How didn't anyone believe that Lillian was Lily and James Potter's daughter?"  
  
"How many questions do u have a day?" mumbled Marine  
  
"Because when Voldemort kidnapped me, he put a curse on some people to forget about me. Only powerful wizards couldn't be hit by the curse. "  
  
Everyone was silent until-  
  
" I'm going to practice for Quidditch. Anyone care to join me?" Marine asked  
"Your on the Quidditch team! Oh Harry, can I be a chaser please! I'm sooo good on a broom it isn't funny!" Kelsey begged  
  
"Alright then. I'll see how good you are when we practice. Therefore, we have 3 chasers, 1 seeker, 1 keeper, and 2 beaters. We have ourselves a team!" Harry said  
  
Everyone smiled and went on to what they had to do. Now everything was clear about everyone's lives.  



	6. The Marauders Return

Chapter 6  
The Marauder's Return  
  
  
Minerva Mcgonagell was walking down a corridor with a pile of books for Professor Dumbledore when she saw Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Lily walking down together. She dropped the books at the site of them. James went running over to help her and said" hi Professor!"  
  
"Um…Hi James. How have you been lately?" she asked  
  
"Quite well Minerva."  
  
"Never thought I'll hear that coming from your mouth." She muttere."Well, I may be going." She said, running towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How much homework does Snape have to give us!" screamed Hermione  
  
"This isn't like you Herm. Homework is usually your life." Ron said, smiling at her.  
  
It's not that hard." Marine said, "See, I'm almost done." Showing everyone her paper, which was in blue ink.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Said Lillian, yawning  
  
"You're done!" Ron and Kelsey shouted  
  
"Yep. Tomorrow's Quidditch practice."  
  
"Oh yeah." They replied gloomily, but still happy it was happening.  
  
"Good night!"   
  
"Good night, Lillian!" shouted her friends went she walked upstairs, into the girls' dorm.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Albus! You know…James Potter…them…back!" cried McGonagell  
  
"Oh, you mean the Marauders." said Dumbledare amused. "It's ok, they promised me they wouldn't do anything they did in there school days."  
  
" I hope not. Anyway, here are the books about reviving spells."  
  
"Thank you Minerva. Now I think its time for you to go to bed."  
  
"Ok, good night Albus."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh C'mon Lily, can't you just take up Mrs. Norris for us?" James asked, "She likes you more than us." He said, including Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Well…? NO! We promised Dumbledore we wouldn't do anything foolish!" she shouted  
  
"He won't find out." James said, giving her puppy eyes  
  
"Who else would drop a cat in a lake?" Lily asked  
  
"I would!" Sirius said happily  
  
"My point exactly. Nice way to give yourself away Sirius." Lily added  
  
"Well, I think Lily has a point about our promise to Dumbledore, you guys." Remus said  
  
Lily nodded at every word he just said  
  
"Don't be soft Moony. C'mon you know you want to do it." Sirius said slowly  
  
"Well, it would be funny." Remus said  
  
Lily's mouth dropped" Don't let him brainwash you!"  
  
"Too bad, now let's gooooo!" James said, pulling Lily's robes.  
  
They went outside, looking for Mrs. Norris. The advantage of being adults is that they could walk down the halls freely without getting into trouble.  
  
"What are you doing out here Potter and Weasley! They heard Snape's voice boom down the hall they were in.  
  
"They're with us." James said, coming out of the shadows.  
"Harry, Ron, don't wander off like that again."  
  
"Ok." Harry and Ron replied  
  
"Don't let me catch you out here again, out here me!" shouted Professor Snape  
"Yes, professor." They answered innocently  
  
Snape walked off, looking at James and Lily, and an evil glare at Sirius and Remus, and marched off.  
  
"What were you doing out here anyway?" Lily asked concerned  
  
"Hermione is talking to the house-elves again in the kitchens." Harry said with a sigh  
  
"Yeah, pretty soon she's going to make us join spew again." Ron said, looking at the portrait of fruit.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked the three of them  
  
"Where going to dump Mrs. Norris into the lake!" Sirius said. At the same time, Lily, James, and Remus stepped on Sirius's foot, who cursed then said "That hurt!"  
  
  
They finally found Mrs. Norris. Lily's charm did the work to attract her. Harry and Ron threw a bag over her. How did Harry and Ron get involved? Well…  
  
1: Ron wanted to kick Mrs. Norris for years, but never got to because Hermione and Harry always stopped him  
2:They might as well help since they were there.  
  
They dropped Mrs. Norris into the lake, and you should of seen her jump! You wouldn't believe it! Everyone there laughed and started to turn red. Then they turned around to go into the beds to sleep.  
  



	7. A New Prankster In Town, Kandias Granata

Chapter Seven  
  
It was a bright, snowy day, with Christmas 15 days away. Many people ( Mostly girls ) giggling and laughing on who to ask out to the ball. Most of them do that when Harry was down a corridor.  
  
"Well, what did you expect?" Ron said a little jealousy in his voice but was calm about it. "Your Harry Potter, and all the girls will be like 'Oh my gosh! I actually got a date with Harry Potter!' and all that rot."  
  
Harry snorted  
  
"Well, I wouldn't do that." Lillian said behind him, which made the boys jump.  
  
"I hope not! That would be just plain wrong." Ron answered, throwing his wand up in the air and which landed in a fifth year girl Ravenclaw's hair.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Ron apologized  
  
"That's OK. My name is Kandias Granata by the way. Who are you?" she asked grinning madly  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley, that's Marine Snape, and Harry and Lillian Potter."  
  
"SNAPE HAS A DAUGHTER?!" Kandias said surprisingly  
  
Marine nodded  
  
"Wow, what's your mom like?"  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to know." Marine answered the girl's question and muttered something about going to the library.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Kandias said to Ron, and Harry looked down at her  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come closer..a little closer.." Lillian got the idea and started turning red. Kandias reached up and kissed Ron and ran away laughing like a hyena. Then Lillian started cracking up laughing.  
  
"Did I just fall for that?" he asked  
  
Harry and Lillian laughed and nodded.  
  
"Great."  
  
  
  
"Ok class, today all of you will learn how to transfigure a muggle pencil." McGonnagall help up the writing utensil, with made everyone 'Ooooohhhhhh' and 'Ahhhhhh' ".into a mouse."  
  
"A- a- a mouse?!?" Lavender asked in a squeaky voice  
  
"Yes, Miss brown, a mouse. If you rather get a F for the day, that's fine by me." McGonagall said sternly to her  
  
Lavender sneered and went along with what she was supposed to do.  
  
"The first person able to do this task will earn their house 20 points."  
  
The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's looked egger to start right away. Professor McGonagall was starting to explain how do to the lesson when a strange smell filled the classroom.  
  
"Ewwwwwwwwwww! What's that smell?!?" Angelica Bernard, a Ravenclaw asked  
  
Everyone tried to run out of the class because of the awful smell, until Professor McGonagall yelled  
  
"KANDIAS GRANATA!" McGonagall's voice boomed.  
  
Kandias just laughed and said " Y-yes profess-s-or!"  
  
"DETENTION! Never have I seen such behavior since Sirius Black-"  
  
Kandias beamed at her teacher "REALLY PROFESSOR! You don't know how much that means to me! Oh if your wondering about the smell, it will wear off. It's one of those muggle stinkbombs."  
  
Everyone laughed. 20 minutes later, the winner was Gryffindor because Kelsey Fudge was able to change the pencil into a rat. Then the bell rang, which was their last class of the day and went to their common room.  
  
"WAIT!" Kandias said, trying to catch up with them  
  
"Kandias, I think that was cool what you did in class." Lillian said, beaming at the girl, while Hermione glared at her with disapproval.  
  
"Well, I think that it was very rude to do that in class." Hermione said proudly  
  
"Who are you suppose to be? Head girl?" Kandias said sarcasticly  
  
"As matter a fact, yes"  
  
Kandias broke out laughing" Y-Y-you head GIRL?!? Not even in your dreams! Your suppose to be a seventh year for that, duh!" Kandias said but stopped laughing when Hermione showed Kandias her Head Girl Badge, which was shinning in the winter sun.  
  
"Whoa! How'd you get it?"  
  
"Yeah hermione. You never told us how you got to be head girl." Marine said, frowning.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore told me that none of the seventh years this year weren't material to be heal girl. The is a seventh year head boy, but he couldn't even trust anyone but me, so he bent the rules a little and gave me it. He says he's counting on me to keep everyone safe." Hermione said in a way that people will start admiring her.  
  
"Keep us safe from what?" Ron asked  
  
"I dunno, but he said something about a traitor in Hogwarts, and has a high suspicion that it's a seventh year."  
  
Everyone but Hermione ( who was "much" busier looking at her badge ) looked at each other in a scared way.  
  
"I'm going to dinner, can I sit at the Gryffindor table?" Kandias asked  
  
"Sure." Harry told her.  
  
Everyone went their own ways, dropped off their bags and homework, and went to the Great Hall. That's when Harry noticed that Lillian wasn't wearing her Perfect badge.  
  
Lillian asked Harry for the Invisibility cloak. As she pointed out, it was her's too. At one o' clock in the morning, she decided to go and pay a little visit to her parents. He never heard the castle this quiet. That's probably because Kandias Granata was sleeping.  
  
Knock, knock, knock.  
  
Lily stereched. "Who's there?" she asked sleepily  
  
"It's me, Lillian."  
  
"James, wake up. Lillian is here." Lily shook him to wake up.  
  
" Ok mommy. But I don't want to go to school."  
  
" JAMES WAKE UP!"  
  
" VOLDEMOR- Oh, hi Lily"  
  
"You daughter is at the door, can you get it for me." She scowled at him  
  
"But she isn't born yet."  
  
"ANY DAY NOW?" Lillian yelled threw the door."  
  
"Ohhhh. That daughter."  
  
"Yeah." Lily said, playing along  
  
James got out of bed, tripped over his shoes (" I told you to pick those up lat night." Lily reminded him)and opened the door. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
James crossed his arms "Your telling me that you woke us up at one o' clock in the morning for nothing?!?"  
  
"James, make her speak. Something is bothering you, isn't it?" Lily asked, concernly  
  
Lillian nodded "I wish you guys could stay forever. That this wasn't a one year thing. I like Sirius and all, but I wish I could have grown up with parents."  
  
Lily went over to her and hugged her daughter. "I know, I know. But you do know that the dead can't stay forever. Have you told Harry yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I think you should tell him soon, so it won't be a nasty shock to him." Lily said to her and smiled  
  
"Lillian?" James asked  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"Um.what happened to your Prefect badge?" James asked her quietly  
  
"I threw it away."  
  
"why?" both her parents asked  
  
"Because I don't think I'm worthy enough to wear it. Besides, Harry is the true personto give it to."  
  
" I see, well Lillian, I think it's time for you to go to bed. You have school tomorrow." James said and writing a letter to Filch incase she gets caught in the halls saying she just finished visiting them.  
  
"Since when were you concerned about school?" Lillian asked  
  
James shrugged and Lillian Left 


	8. The Act of the Prophcey

Chapter 8  
  
The Act of the Prophecy  
  
  
  
"Lil, she's beautiful." James said from behind her. He was looking at his new daughter, Valerie Alyssa Potter.  
  
"I say she looks like you." Lily said, turning her head in different directions to see her daughter.  
  
"Hmm. Maybe. But-."  
  
"Excuse me you two, it's time for us to weigh and clean her up for you." The nurse said  
  
Lily nodded in unison, and took a good stare at her daughter, then gave her up.  
  
"James, will you send a letter to Harry and Lillian to tell them the good news." She said on a cheerful voice,  
  
"Okey dokie pokie." He said, and started to write on a piece of parchment.  
  
"6 pounds 11 ounces!" the doctor yelled to Lily and James from the background. Lily just smiled. She looked out the window. A tear went down her pale face. It was Christmas Day. Only about 7 more months with her child; her children. She wished she wouldn't have to leave like this, but it's the exact same thing she said to Lillian…The dead can't stay forever…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Lil, I don't get this." Kelsey looking at her potions book. Unrewardingly, she didn't know it was upside down.  
  
"It's upside down genius." Lillian said, fixing the book for her.  
  
"Ooooooooohhhhhhhh." Kelsey said, and for no reason at all, she started laughing like sponge bob.  
  
Lillian looked up from her book and raised her eyebrows. "Kelsey what have you been smoking lately?"  
  
"I dunno, but a friend with weed, is a friend indeed!"  
  
Both of them started laughing continuously until Hedwig crashed through the window.  
  
"You know you could at least tap on the window." Lillian told it, knowing it could understand her. She took off the parchment off of Hedwig and read to Kelsey:  
  
Dear Harry and Lillian,  
  
Guess what! Your sister ended up being born on Christmas.  
  
Now its 12:45 and I know I would be the last one to be  
  
worried but GO TO BED! (That goes for you too Kelsey…)  
  
Kelsey blinked  
  
Adios mucho!  
  
Prongs  
  
"I have a litter sister!" Lillian screamed, and then covered her mouth, remembering everyone was asleep.  
  
Kelsey started to frown "But Lil."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't you have a sister already?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The one born a year after you and Harry…"  
  
"I-I-I don't remember…"  
  
"The one who looks exactly like you, Janelle Rosemarie Potter. Ring a bell?" Kelsey said, starting into Lillian's watery green eyes…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Wake up!" Marine yelled at Lillian. Since it didn't work, she kicked her off the bed.  
  
"Ooooffff!"  
  
"Oops! Sorry. What's with your eyes?" Marine asked.  
  
Lillian's eyes were red and puffy. She had bags under her eyes and it looked as if she had cried herself to sleep. "N-nothing really."  
  
Marine raised her eyebrows "Trust me. It's something."  
  
"What ever happened to Janelle?"  
  
"Who-?"  
  
"MY SISTER!"  
  
"Jinkies! What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Sorry. It's just, why."  
  
Marine looked at her awkwardly. "Why what?"  
  
Lillian started to cry "Why does my life have to be so messed up like this? Why did my parents have to die? Why did Voldemort kidnap me? Why is Janelle missing? Why does everything bad happen to me, while I didn't do anything?"  
  
Marine just stared at her "Well, you know that good things can't happen all the time. Look at my parents! C'mon and lets go downstairs. Trust me, I'm not the best person to cheer up people, but maybe that will." She pointed down the staircase and Lillian saw-  
  
"SIRIUS!" she jumped down the stairs and gave him a bear hug.  
  
"Lillian-oxygen-bones-breaking-slowly-dying-."  
  
She immediately let go and covered her mouth "Oh my god Sirius! What are you doing here! Your lucky most of the people left for winter break already! They would have caught you."  
  
Sirius smiled and gave her the "The Daily Prophet" and on the front page it said:  
  
Sirius Black ¿Innocent?  
  
  
  
"Tightly in his hands was a fat rat squeaking, trying to get free. Many ministry officials cornered Black, and told him to surrender. He said "hear me out, first." After many arguments, the finally agreed that they'll let him speak, but was under tight security. He had a wand with him, and when he did a spell, many people panicked, but stopped with shock when seeing what used to be a rat. Peter Pettigrew, who was the Potter's secret keeper and gave their information the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He was sent to Azkaban for life sentencing for murdering 12 muggles, and Sirius Black will be arriving to the Ministry Office today for our Forgiveness Ceremony."  
  
-Cassandra Agostinalli, reporter  
  
"Forgiveness Ceremony?" Lillian asked  
  
"Oh, that. For them putting me into imprisonment for 13 years, they said they'll build me a house, my choice, 100,000 Galleons, a buffet, and custody of my family, and-."  
  
At that point Marine spit out her hot chocolate she made during reading the article "Excuse me, your family?"  
  
"Yeah…" Sirius stared at her "My wife Serena and my daughter Taylor."  
  
"Whoa…"Marine just stood there, gawking at him  
  
"Anyway, did mum and dad tell you the news?" Lillian asked him, and then closed Marine's mouth.  
  
"Yeah! Congrats Lil."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
At that moment, two pairs of footsteps were coming from the boy's staircase. It was Ron and Harry. Harry stopped dead when he saw Sirius, causing Ron to smash into him.  
  
"Harry! What's-." When Ron looked in front of him, he finally figured out what was up.  
  
"Sirius?!?" They both said together.  
  
"Hiya Harry and Ron. How have you been?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked  
  
"Read this." Sirius showed Harry the paper.  
  
Harry started to read it and when he was done, he looked up and smiled "That's great!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. And you know what that means, right?"  
  
"Noooo…"  
  
Sirius sighed "You get to live with me. Leave the Dursley's…"  
  
A little explosion went off in Harry's head "REALLY!" He yelled and Marine finally got out of the trance.  
  
"Whoa Harry! When'd you get here?"  
  
"You guys!" Lillian said, sitting on the floor with a bunch of presents by the fire. She put on a fake frown "You haven't forgotten what day it is, right?"  
  
They all smiled and sat in a circle. Later on, Hermione and Kelsey came downstairs and joined them. They went through the whole process again. But when everything was thoroughly explained, they started on the presents.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"So, this prophecy, are you sure everything here is going to happen?" Sirius asked  
  
"I dunno. Dumbledore told us the day we came here." Lillian replied to him  
  
"Prophecy?! Who wrote it? Out of curiosity." Marine asked  
  
"Some person named Beyonce Riddle Snape. BEYONCE!" Lillian's eye's widened  
  
"WHAT?!? MY MUM!" Marine yelled  
  
"So?" Harry asked "What's the problem"  
  
"That woman is why I was made a death eater today Harry. She's such a slut. Flirting with all the adults (Men people). It's A-N-N-O-Y-I-N-G, annoying!" Lillian answered him  
  
"But, the scariest part of all-"Marine started to talk "Is that she's hardly NEVER wrong. She's always right. But I know that prophecy by heart let me read it."  
  
Marine read aloud:  
  
'There are two twins  
  
With complete different minds,  
  
One shall be the heir of Voldemort. ("RUBBISH! No that I'm proud of it, but I'm that heir!" Marine said)  
  
And the other will fight the Dark Lord,  
  
While their parents MIGHT ("Notice how I stressed out that word MIGHT") perish to a great beyond.  
  
Their friend shall die in agony,  
  
While one left to help their friends & family  
  
The Dark Lord will die and NEVER interfere.'  
  
"That's it, all the corrections." Marine said, looking it over.  
  
"You sure?" Sirius asked, looking at her sternly.  
  
"Yes, I am. Positive."  
  
A bunch of sighs were heard in the room, what they didn't know was that someone was watching them…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"James, go get my stuff out of the closet." Lily asked him. At that same moment, the nurse came into the room.  
  
"Mrs. Potter, are you ready to leave now? If you are, just sit in the wheelchair."  
  
Lily did as she was told and motioned James to hurry up. When they left the room, Lily told James to get Valerie from the nursery. It's a good thing that Lily checked the baby before she left, because that wasn't her daughter. It was a Chinese girl who didn't look a thing like Valerie. James apologized, and walked next to the wheelchair to their way to the carriage back to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We're back!" Said two voices from the entrance of Gryffindor.  
  
"Mum! Dad!" Cried Lillian coming from downstairs, and then paused in front of them when she saw a tiny baby cuddled up in Lily's arms. Lillian gasped  
  
"Yep, meet your new sister, Valerie Alyssa Potter!" Lily said cheerfully  
  
"Oooooooo! Can I hold her?" Marine said from jumping off of the stairs and next to James.  
  
"Sure Mari." Lily put out her arms to give the child to Marine. (Pronounce "Mari" with a short 'a')  
  
"Aw, she looks just like James." Hermione said, coming from nowhere. As the months have been going by, Hermione and Marine have been getting along quite well these days…  
  
"She does, doesn't she?" Marine said, looking closer  
  
Hermione laughed "Watch her grow up and be exactly like James."  
  
"Oh Jesus!" Lily said, closing her eyes. (A.N.—no offence if your Jewish or anything.)  
  
  
  
Lillian looked down "Mum? Dad? Is it true that I have a sister named 'Janelle'?"  
  
Lily and James looked at each other, questionable about what to say. Hermione and Marine stared at both of the 21 year olds, and Valerie was making baby noises in the background  
  
"Um…" They both started and then- "Yes, your right. She was born around in August." Lily said, then frowned "Who told you?"  
  
"Kelsey. It took a while for me to remember though."  
  
James sighed "Look, we're sorry. To tell you the truth, I have no idea where she is now either."  
  
"I know it's not your fault." Lillian said, while looking because of the tear coming from her eye.  
  
Hermione and Marine just stood there  
  
"Wow, my mum was right, you do learn something new everyday." Marine said to herself  
  
"Does Harry know?" Lily asked Lillian  
  
"No, he doesn't"  
  
"Please don't tell him yet."  
  
Lillian looked up and smiled "No, I won't. Oh yeah, you two didn't give me a Christmas present tow days ago."  
  
James blinked "Well, I thought you'd be smart enough to guess what it was! She's in the room right now."  
  
Lillian turned and smiled at her new baby sister.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As told by Lynn Malfoy  
  
I was walking down the corridors. Many people would say I'm crazy, walking when it was below 0 degrees out there. But I didn't care. No one cares for me. I don't even have a friend. Not 1 friend. Just because I'm a Necromancer. So, who cares if I talk to ghosts? Seeing people's souls instead of their bodies. It's almost sad, but it doesn't bother me. Why should I, all of a sudden interfere with the living? I'm perfectly fine the way my life is. It's only a matter of time until people understand me. Its new years, and that also means it's that girl's birthday. What's her name? Oh yeah, Kandias Granata. Turning 16. Whoopee. She and her friends having a party for her in the Great hall, the last day of vacation.  
  
"Hey Lynn, care to join us?" Said a girl with red hair.  
  
I looked up and recognized her from the Gryffindor common room. But I started to get strange vibes from her. I looked at her closely. It was a warm feeling, like I finally found my answer. She still just looked at me, with a bewildered look on her face. For the first time in months, I smiled and joined the rest of them.  
  
"What's the point of have presents Kandias?" Marine said to her "Christmas was 5 days ago."  
  
"So? If my birthday was on Christmas that would be different."  
  
Marine sighed and put her present on the table.  
  
I looked over and saw Professor James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black making explosive party favours. (A/N: in America it would be spelled "Favors")  
  
"Now let's sing!" Kelsey said, while putting on a party hat  
  
And Lily came into the Great Hall, carrying a cake, which Hermione helped her with.  
  
Lily put the cake on the table and lit the candles, and they all sang:  
  
"Happy Birthday to you! (L, M, &K: Cha-Cha-Cha!)  
  
"Happy Birthday to you! (L, M, &K: Cha-Cha-Cha!)  
  
"Happy Birthday, dear Kandias!" (L, M, &K: Cha- Cha-Cha!)  
  
"Happy Birthday to you!" (L, M, &K: And many more!)  
  
Everyone there clapped and cheered when she blew out the candles.  
  
Maybe the living isn't that bad as I thought…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
January 26, 2005  
  
2:35 A.M.  
  
A loud explosion could be heard from outside. Hermione woke up and said "James Potter has out done himself this time." She rolled over and went back to sleep  
  
Lillian, having second thoughts, ran to the window and couldn't believe what she saw…  
  
An army of black cloaked people. And in the front, it looked like … Voldemort. Before Lillian got to warn anyone, McGonagall's voice boomed through the walls:  
  
THE SCHOOL IS BEING ATTACTED! EACH HOUSE IS ON LOCKDOWN! STAY IN YOUR ROOMS AND CLOSE ALL WINDOWS. JUST INCASE, HAVE YOUR WANDS READY!  
  
At that, you could hear many people panicking threw the walls.  
  
"What's going on?" Marine mumbled.  
  
"Death eaters." Lillian said, and started to put a bunch of charms on the door.  
  
Most of the girls started to put on the robes and get ready. They had the feeling that this was Voldemort's first choice to attack.  
  
"So, what's the plan if they come in here?" Lavender asked  
  
"Ok, this is what we'll do." Lillian said, and they all huddled in a circle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The 5th year girls' dormitory door blew down.  
  
"Where are you Potter?" Voldemort said from under the hood. The room appeared to be empty.  
  
"NOW!" Hermione shouted  
  
"Wha-?" Voldemort's question was muffled when Parvarti came out of the closet, putting a bag over his head. Lillian spilled a bunch of her marbles she had been collecting onto the floor. Voldemort grabbed his wand and said "Avada Kedavra!" Lillian dodged it and Marine shouted " Stuify!" That's when they stunned Voldemort. They all cheered and hugged each other. Overly excited about what they did.  
  
"Quick Kelsey! Go get McGonagall and Dumbledore. Hurry!" Lillian told her, and the rest of the girls stayed and guarded the Dark Lord.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"-So we stunned him and I came to get you." Kelsey's voice could be heard coming up the stairs.  
  
"Well, Miss Fudge, your father will be extremely pleased with you. Everyone in your dorm will get a metal and Gryffindor, how many points Dumbledore?" McGonagall said  
  
"I'd say 200 for tackling a man like that. You're every brave girls. No other house would do such a thing." Dumbledore smiled at her  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
McGonagall opened the door and looked around the room "Oh-My-Gosh."  
  
At that comment Kelsey and Professor Dumbledore went and looked in the room and both of them gasped.  
  
A/N: There the end of this chapter. FINALLY! I'm sooooooo happy. I've been doing this for 6 hours already. Oh yeah, before in my stories when Sirius was walking around the school, it was mostly night time, and only a few teachers knew about him being innocent. That's all I have to say for now. Oh yeah, I only own my characters. The others belong to the wonderful Joanne Kathleen Rowling! 


	9. My Goodbye...(Not a chapter; A must read...

Hello everyone, I've come to the comclusion that I will not continue my story. I guess you're jumping for joy now. It's just that my play was a hit in my school. It was so good that my drama teacher decided to make it a play in front of the school. So, I said to myself, why won't I put it on the internet?  
  
Big mistake. Since my teacher has my original play, I had to start from scrach with my play. Some of the reviews I'm been getting have kind of hurt my feelings. Even though you said you didn't mean it, I felt that you did. Since I can't be much of a writer, I've discontinued all of my stories. Sorry that I've wasted your time whoever read them.  
  
~ Lillian Potter a.k.a Sydney Delgouffee  
  
Edinburgh, Britain  
  
  
  
P.S. ~*~ Thank you to the people who said they LIKED my story, but it's like they say, the truth hurts. 


End file.
